


You Will Be Loved

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically an excuse to write a VikTuuri fluff, Different kinds of kisses, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I have no idea where this came from, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Viktuuri showing affection, Yes they come in pair sue me, and I don't know how to tag, fluffiest fluff, they deserve all the happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Summary: Viktor and Yuuri know that sometimes words will not portray what they really feel, and how much they truly love and adore each other so they settle with action.A one-shot of Viktuuri and several different types of kisses. This is just a sorry excuse to make a fluffy (and mild smutty) Viktuuri fanfiction wherein they shower each other with affection. [Sorta messed up timeline.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I have been in front of my laptop since after breakfast except for occasional and inevitable breaks. I'm supposed to write an Andreil fanfiction, but got sidetracked and wrote a VikTuuri one instead.
> 
> I just want to write a fluffy (yet kinda angsty) fanfiction and I experimented on different kinds of kisses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot as much as I enjoyed typing it down.
> 
> (Unedited. I don't ask for beta-readers to proofread my work because I am ashamed of my style of writing. Might be a little OOC but alas I did my best.)

 

Neither of them really knew when ‘this’ really started. And at first, they were both puzzled on what ‘this’ really was.

Viktor truly just came in Japan to coach Yuuri Katsuki because he found that melody he hadn’t heard for so long through Yuuri’s imitation of his previous routine. He wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d pull this off. And if he could truly help in improving Yuuri and his lack of self-confidence. He was even half-certain that there would always be a gap between the two of them especially with how flinch Yuuri was on their first few interactions.

Yuuri genuinely knew that he was happy with the fact that his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, actually noticed him, and he just fought hard to make sure Viktor stay in Japan because he knew within him that this was his chance to improve. Yet he also accepted that Viktor would go back in Russia once he was done coaching Yuuri.

However, days, weeks and months passed by.

And that meter Yuuri set between the two of them when they walked or interacted lessened centimetre by centimetre until their arms brushed sometimes. Their fingers sometimes accidentally bump each other’s. They weren’t sure who initiated on closing that gap. Yuuri? Viktor? Perhaps both.

Despite his carefree demeanour, Viktor was a strict, blunt and serious coach who would push Yuuri to his limits as long as he knew that Yuuri could take it. Viktor glided on the ice, performing Yuuri’s programs with ease and effortless interpretation; after doing so, he’d make Yuuri do them by himself with music as accompaniment. Yuuri willingly accepted the blunt way Viktor told him his flaws and mistakes. Sometimes when he fell because his mind was elsewhere, he’d cringe with the glare and cold smile Viktor sent his way.

Yet, Viktor was a great teacher. He knew when to stop and rest even if Yuuri never once complained. He patiently repeated stances, jumps and step-sequences if he noticed that Yuuri couldn’t get them. He would use his own towel to wipe Yuuri’s sweat when the latter was too exhausted to even bother. He would buy them drinks when Yuuri was panting too much because of tiredness. Viktor threw praises after praises whenever a day ended or whenever Yuuri succeeded on doing something new or perfecting his whole routine. For some reason, Viktor knew what way best worked with him.

Even if he was a blushing and stuttering mess sometimes, Yuuri was a passionate, determined and persistent student. This, Viktor noted on their very first lesson. Yuuri did his very best on every practiced and pushed himself to his limits, as if the only place he could bring out all of his energy is on the ice. Viktor was surprised that Yuuri was a quick-learner; his student could easily memorize the routines he showed. Of course for the first several tries, there would be failure, and amidst his lectures, Yuuri stared at him and nodded, accepting it all. When Yuuri disobeyed his instructions, instead of being angry or annoyed, he found himself laughing because it was as if he was seeing himself.

And despite his harsh words, Yuuri always made him proud. Never had he heard Yuuri complain with the time of their lessons. Sure, there were mumbles in Japanese he couldn’t understand but forget those times. Yuuri patiently watched him everytime he repeated stances, jumps and step-sequences and did them as best as he could, impersonating the kind of persona the songs and his programs needed. Yuuri’s stamina was astounding, that’s why there were moments when Viktor was already panting against the barrier and there Yuuri was on the ice rink, shining brightly and dancing as if his life depended on it. Yuuri was the greatest student Viktor could ask for.

They both had demons living within them, consuming them when they were drowning with their thoughts.

 Fortunately, they had each other.

From playful banters, their lingering touches had turned genuine. Those secret glances became more welcome. Those shy smiles turned warmer.

They didn’t need the appropriate words to tell each other; they’d understand anyway.

Even an outsider could see and feel how much Viktor and Yuuri adore each other, from the way their eyes shone when they looked at each other, the way they knew what the other needed on dark times and the way that they live their lives as if the two of them were the only existing in their little world. Not to mention the way they shower each other affection.

 

* * *

 

 

Makkachin was peacefully asleep on top of Viktor’s futon. He didn’t even stir when Viktor stood up and opened the door when Yuuri knocked gently from outside. “Hey,” He whispered and let the brunet in.

Yuuri smiled and stepped inside silently. “Hello,” He murmured back before sitting on a corner of Viktor’s room, his eyes focused on the poodle just meters away from him.

Viktor gladly sat beside Yuuri and let himself watch his lifetime best friend, as well.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked, his eyes lifting to Viktor’s face.

“You should ask Makkachin; he was the one in the vet fighting for his life just days ago,” He joked, but his tone was dull and blank. Of course, Yuuri noticed that and hesitantly took one of his hands and squeezed it. “I almost lost him, and I’m not blaming anyone for what happened. Makkachin has always been a little naughty ever since I took him in. Yet, I could still remember the way I shook and prayed when I was in my flights from Russia. I didn’t know what I would do and how I lost I would feel if Makkachin really died without me by his side. It made me so frightened.” His hands were shaking with the memories, and he was glad when Yuuri intertwined their hands as his sign of support.

His eyes widened when Yuuri flipped his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. He lifted his gaze to meet those reddish brown ones staring right at him with so much understanding it made him close to tears.

“It’s alright, Viktor. I’ll be here with you as we make sure Makkachin won’t get into any trouble again. We’ll take good care of him together,” The brunet muttered with a small smile on his face.

He shakily laughed before wrapping his arms around Yuuri. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Yuuri teased and hugged him back. He chuckled and buried his face on Yuuri’s silky hair before sighing in contentment.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri sniffed and stiffened when Viktor sent him a curious look. He bit his bottom lip and looked away. His nose was itching to sneeze but he stifled it and pretended that he wasn’t feeling under the weather.

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, tilting his head in a side. He looked so worried, it made him guilty.

He nodded and hastily tied his skate’s laces. When he secured that they were fitted well, he went onto the Ice Rink and begun gliding to warm up. He shivered with the coldness of their practice area but he pushed the discomfort away and concentrated on his five-minute warm up.

He couldn’t be sick now. He has a competition few days away.

“Yuuri, are you sure you’re feeling fine? You look kind of paler than usual,” Viktor remarked as he slid right beside him.

He quickly tried to put distance between them because he could almost read Viktor’s mind and feel that hand lifting to touch his forehead.

“Why are you running away from me?” Viktor whined with a pout before skating faster to reach him.

Panicking, he skated quicker as well. “I-I’m not! I just want to try a jump and I need a gap between us to get a grip and succeed,” He lied. And to make his statement more valid, he took a deep breath and tried doing a triple axel.

He wasn’t even in the air yet when he felt dizzy and shakily fell on his butt on the ice. “Yuuri!” Viktor gasped in concern before kneeling before him. Yuuri’s sight was blurry despite having his glasses on. He tried speaking but felt like throwing up so he shut his mouth and closed his eyes. His leaning hands on the ice were trembling. “Yuuri, speak to me. Are you alright?” He wanted to answer but Viktor’s cold hand on his forehead made him flinch. “You’re burning!” Viktor hissed before hastily removing Yuuri’s skates.

He opened his eyes and begun to protest, “N-No! I have to prac—“ He cut himself off when he suddenly felt weak with his arms giving up.

“Whoa!” Viktor caught his upper body before he hit his head on the ice. “Shit, Yuuri. You should have told me,” He grumbled and slipped his arm under Yuuri’s knees. His eyes widened when Viktor picked him up bridal-style _while_ wearing skates.

He slumped into Viktor’s chest and mumbled, “I’m sorry. We have a competition few days from now and I just cannot bear the thought of missing practice.”

Takeshi came barrelling inside and volunteered in removing Viktor’s skates. Viktor slipped his feet into his shoes and picked up the paperbag which contained his own shoes and change of clothes. He didn’t hear what Viktor said to Yuuko, Takeshi and the triplets.

“Yuuri?” He opened his eyes which he didn’t remembering closing and looked up at Viktor’s worried gaze on him. “Yuuko is calling your dad right now to pick us up since I cannot carry you up to Yu-topia. For now, rest into my chest.” Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was imagining things but he could see Viktor’s lower lip trembling. “Don’t ever hide anything like that to me again. You’re burning, and your health is more important than practice.”

“But—“

“ _No._ You are more important to me than winning whatever competition we have. Now rest. I’ll be here no matter what.” Viktor interrupted firmly before kissing the tip of his nose.

With that, he closed his eyes and let slumber take him away.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was watching the news alone in the dining area when Yuuri suddenly slumped by his side. Before he could even utter a greeting, Yuuri leaned forward and kissed his jaw.

He slowly turned at the brunet.

Yuuri shyly sat on his folded legs before looking away with blush spreading across his cheeks.

He smirked and tapped Yuuri’s nose. “Oh? What’s the occasion?” He murmured.

The brunet flushed even more before he wrapped his arms around his waist. Viktor gladly wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s figure and squeeze him closer. Viktor had always felt like Yuuri was a perfect fit between his arms, and that discovery made wonders with his heart.

“There are very few guests today, and it’s our day off,” Yuuri whispered from his chest.

He hummed and buried his nose on Yuuri’s hair. “Hm, and~?”

Yuuri pinched his back before grunting, “It’s also almost time to sleep.”

“Oh? Is it?” He teased and rubbed circles on the small of Yuuri’s back, triggering a small sigh from the brunet.

Yuuri playfully slapped his back before whispering, “Ugh, Viktor. Stop being a tease.”

“I wouldn’t know what you want if you don’t spell it out for me, Yuuri~”

Yuuri lifted his head and placed a lingering kiss on his jaw again. He looked around at the empty dining room before mumbling in his ear, “I wanna do _it._ ”

_Oh, damn._

Within a second, he picked up Yuuri and ran towards the brunet’s room. Makkachin ran after them and then tilted his head when Viktor shushed him. Makkachin barked and he cringed. Yuuri laughed before petting Makkachin. “Makkachin, we’re in the mood. You wanna watch?”

He shrieked a delighted, “Yuuri!”

Makkachin barked and then hastily went out of the room as if he understood them. With the way Mari squealed in surprise, it sounded like Makkachin had found someone else to bother for the night.

Viktor kicked the door close before securing the lock of the knob. He shivered when Yuuri leaned and bit his earlobe. “Hurry up,” Yuuri complained with a blush.

Laughing, he strode towards Yuuri’s bed and pinned the brunet before biting Yuuri’s exposed collarbone. He was rewarded with a whimper. Smirking, he sucked on the pale throat before him and then licked the bruise he left. Yuuri squirmed underneath him. He removed the brunet’s eyeglasses and set them on the bedside table before leaning down to reciprocate by planting a kiss on Yuuri’s shaved jaw. It was a night of passion.

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit was captioning his newest Instagram post with Guang-Hong and Leo beside him on the waiting bench when he finally caught sight of a familiar figure.

Yuuri was the last one to change clothes and he was now wearing casual attire. His hair was still slicked away from his face and his eyeglasses was tucked inside his coat’s pockets. Phichit was just about to call for his best friend’s attention when Viktor went back from his interview and approached Yuuri.

“Oh, I still can’t believe we get to meet Viktor Nikiforov. Lucky~” Guang-Hong mumbled as he took out his phone and snapped shots of the oblivious figure skating legend.

Leo nodded as he, himself, took photos of Viktor, as well, and let Guang-Hong lean against him. Phichit had a bet against Celestino if the two beside him were dating and it looked like he was just about to score few bucks soon.

“I haven’t congratulated him enough yet,” He said and was standing up when something surprising happened.

Yuuri suddenly laughed from something Viktor said and then smacked the blond’s arm lightly. Viktor made an offended look before pinching Yuuri’s cheeks in revenge. Phichit watched in awe as Yuuri giggled and then shut his eyes when Viktor leaned down and kissed one of his eyelids tenderly.

The sight was so beautiful, the three of them forgot to take a photo.

Phichit knew from first glance how in love those two were, but he didn’t realize how _deep_ that love was. And seeing his best friend smiling back at Viktor Nikiforov, who looked more like a real human now than months and years before when he was still just an idol of their who was unreachable, Phichit felt like seeing his best friend happy was greater than the medal hanging on his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris still couldn’t fathom why Viktor would leave the ice and find someone to protect. Chris always believed that Viktor was happy skating on the ice and aweing people that it would be his lifetime occupation. And Chris was begrudgingly trying to catch up with the legend when Viktor suddenly took a break from competing and decided to coach Yuuri instead. Yuuri Katsuki, even, which shocked Chris.

Not unfamiliar with short-term relationships or one-night stands, Chris watched the two, waiting for signs that what was between them was something temporary.

Yuuri was a precious katsudon (he had no idea what that was) whom Chris used to just wave at but ignore nonetheless until he stepped on the ice again, oozing sex appeal and Viktor walking right beside him.

And Viktor was happy with being a figure skater, right? So why was he sticking to Yuuri’s side, playing coach when he could be on the ice himself, competing and making Chris astounded again like he did year every year.

He had stood beside Viktor on the podium before. He had seen Viktor Nikiforov smile, and he thought happiness was what he had seen back then.

Yet, he was wrong.

He was just about to congratulate Viktor for having Yuuri win silver when he was halted with what he was seeing. Away from the cameras, Yuuri Katsuki stood on his toes and pecked on Viktor’s cheek. Chris blinked and squinted. And he wasn’t imagining things. Viktor Nikiforov was actually blushing as he stared at Yuuri, who smiled brightly back at him.

 _“Ai shiteru yo,”_ Chris lip-read Yuuri say to the Russian.

And that made Viktor even more flustered. Chris’s heart clenched when Viktor suddenly smiled widely and then scooped Yuuri for a hug.   

Chris had never seen two people more in love. A smiled slipped out of his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri detested watching people show signs of affection to each other. His dislike of the word: ‘love’ became even greater as he grew up watching Viktor’s heart being broken every single time he fell in love. He was there in the sideline or in the background everytime Viktor tried to pick broken pieces of himself and try to make himself whole again.

Yuri also rarely smiled because he had seen Viktor fake a smile so many times in his life that he didn’t want to smile and feel like he was just imitating the stupid moron.

Despite the twelve year difference, he actually wanted to protect Viktor from those that approached the legend declaring they were prospect partners for Viktor. Lonely as he was, Viktor believed each of them.

Aside from wanting to make Viktor coach him, Yuri wanted to push Yuuri Katsuki away from Viktor because Viktor might come back to Russia in pieces again.

Yet, he begrudgingly agreed with the fact that this was not just a fling—as modern people called it. Silently, his eyes never left the two. And he was even rewarded with what he detested to see the most: signs of affection.

He was ready to leave the area when the two arrived. He stopped himself when he saw the expression he had seen in Viktor’s so many times before on the piglet’s face right now. He frowned.

Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks, his eyes filled with concern. “Did they hurt you?”

Yuuri shook his head and placed his hands over Viktor’s. “Just words.”

“Like?” Viktor demanded.

The brunet shook his head again before tilted his head. Viktor sighed and complied by resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. “You should have called me. I would reported them. Such audiences shouldn’t be given the privilege to watch you skate.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, smiled slightly and met Viktor’s eyes. “Let them be.” Just when Viktor was about to argue, the piglet nuzzled his nose with Viktor’s. “Let them be,” he repeated.

Viktor finally nodded and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. Yuri felt like he was intruding with something intimate but he wanted to know if Yuuri was the only one benefiting with this relationship. He was wronged when Yuuri sighed and lifted Viktor’s hand before placing a kiss on latter’s inner wrist, just where the heartbeat could be felt.

Yuri quietly left the area and flipped JJ off when the self-proclaimed King tried to occupy him for a conversation. He was fine now with the idea of letting Viktor go and coach Yuuri Katsuki. They did deserve each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was retreating to his bedroom when Makkachin suddenly diverted and went infront of Yuuri’s room and scratched on it. “Makkachin, Yuuri’s exhausted and needs sleep. Come on,”

Makkachin whimpered and looked at the door longingly. He barked and then scratched on the door again.

Sighing, he approached his poodle. “Makkachin, we gotta—“ He cut himself off when he heard sniffles inside his beloved’s bedroom. Alertness making him fully awake again, he knocked on the door. “Yuuri?”

The sniffles stopped followed by hiccups.

Panic clawing his heart, he mustered a calm and soothing tone, “Yuuri? Can you please open the door?”

“I’m fine, Viktor. Go to bed.” Yes, Yuuri was definitely crying. His cracked voice made Viktor’s heart painfully clench.

He knocked rapidly against the door and muttered, “Yuuri, open up, please. I’m really worried. And no, I’m not going to sleep knowing you’re crying yourself to slumber.”

There was no reply.

“It’s either you let me in or I will sleep here in the corridor until morning,” He threatened.

That did the trick. Within a minute, the doorknob was twisted unlock. Viktor poke his head in but Makkachin quickly went inside and placed his head on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri was seated on his bed, his nose and cheeks red, eyes puffy. The scratches on the brunet’s arms made his breath hitch. He walked over and crouched in front of Yuuri. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s eyes were watery and his lips were trembling. He placed his shaking hands on top of Makkachin’s head. Makkachin whimpered when Yuuri shakily petted him.

He brushed his fingers on the brunet’s cheek. “Talk to me.”

“My anxiety is drowning me, Viktor. I tried fighting these dark thoughts away, but they kept coming back. Stronger. The void is clawing into my heart. I was a minute away from screaming when you called out from outside.”

When he finally met those eyes he loved so much, he couldn’t help himself from murmuring a mournful, “Oh, _lyubimaya._ ” He tangled his hands on Yuuri’s hair and kissed those trembling lips. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I won’t let those thoughts take you away from me. You’re not alone. Talk to me. Tell me everything that tearing you apart.”

“How could you love me, Viktor? I’m a mess. A burden.”

Anxiety is a serious deal. Whoever said people with anxiety were just worry-warts were wrong and Viktor would gladly strangle them. Because he couldn’t believe he was hearing such words from the one he loves most.

“You’re a not a burden, _moya lyubov._ I love you for your strengths and I love you for your imperfections. You’re beautiful and perfect the way you are. If I can physically fight your anxiety away, I would volunteer to do so. It’s okay. You’re alright. You’re wanted. You’re adored. You’re admired. You’re healing and you’re loved, _lyubimaya._ ”

He opened his arms and Yuuri cried his anxiety out on Viktor’s chest. Makkachin went up on Yuuri’s bed and rested his chin on Yuuri’s lap again before staring at the brunet with sad eyes.

“I love you, Yuuri. Always.” He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri wasn’t certain why Viktor suddenly halted their training and made them go back to Yu-topia. He tried asking but Viktor only answered with a smile. So he followed after the Russian silently as Viktor begun babbling about his different experiences in different countries.

He was a great story-teller so Yuuri’s mind was occupied with sceneries and they were back home without him knowing.

He looked down and realized there were more pair of shoes right now than when they left earlier. His question was interrupted by Viktor going straight to the dining area. “Ah~ I’m hungry. I wonder if I can ask Hiroko-san for a katsudon as our dinner tonight.”

“As if my mom can say no to you,” He responded with a fond smile.

Viktor grinned, opened the door and went inside. Yuuri noticed that it was unusually quiet and dark inside. He slowly stepped inside. And gasped when the lights were suddenly turned on and they were surrounded. His mother, father, Mari, Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong, Chris, Jean-Jacques, Seung-Gil Lee, Emil, Mickey, Sara, Georgi, Mila, Yurio, Minami, Otabek, Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, Lutz, Axel and Loops and even Yakov was present. The whole dining area was pasted with printed photos of them, solo of either of them, couple photos, group pictures with their other colleagues and family photos. Confetti, hanging patterned Japanese papers and balloons occupied the ceiling. Blinking, he turned to Viktor, dumbfounded. “How did you manage to make them all come here at the same time?”

Laughing, Viktor answered, “Well, you just need to catch their attention and ask for something that they could not say ‘no’ to.”

Tilting his head, he regarded Viktor with confusion. “I don’t get it?”

Viktor took a deep breath and suddenly knelt on one knee before him. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. The Russian took out a red velvet box and opened it before him. There were two simple golden rings inside. One has a Russian inscription while the other had Japanese. From his knowledge, both said: ‘Forever.’

His cheeks burnt and he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. Viktor smiled warmly and murmured, “Yuuri Katsuki. You are the best thing that had ever happened in my life. It was fate that made me meet you. We started with a rough start and I will forever apologize with the way I greeted you back in the Grand Prix Finals. The moment I opened that link Yurio sent me, I knew that my life was changed. Being your coach was the best decision I’ve ever made in my entire life. I have no regrets that I left the ice to coach you and then coach Yurio in the coming months. Almost a year has only passed but I am one hundred percent sure that I would like to spend the rest my life with you by my side. I know that I have told you this a thousand of times, and I will never get tired of saying it anyway: I love you, Katsuki Yuuri. Will you marry me?”

He sniffed and then mumbled a cracked, “Yes.” He chuckled and then said louder and firmer, “ _Yes. Yes. Yes!”_ Viktor slipped the one with Russian inscription on his left ring finger. He stood up and handed the other one to him. He gladly put it on Viktor’s right ring finger.

The whole room erupted in applause as Viktor leaned and captured his lips with his own. Yuuri felt warm all over.

“Congratulations!!!” The people around them yelled.

“Oh my, thank goodness Viktor told me early about this. I was able to prepare just enough bowls of katsudon for all of you. It is a time of celebration,” Hiroko declared.

Yuri blushed when he whooped loudly with the mention of katsudon. Everyone laughed and he punched JJ’s smirking face away. He also pushed Viktor when the latter tried hugging him.

With the people he adored and loved surrounding him, Yuuri was truthfully happy. Viktor went behind him and hugged him tightly. _“Ai shiteru yo.”_

Viktor smiled from the crown of his head and replied, _“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments super duper appreciated! :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr: lovefadesminehas021 Feel free to chat with me or ask for prompts! It's a messy blog, but yeah.
> 
> [BTW, let's pretend having them all together was possible even if they all come from different countries. And let's also pretend we have met Otabek Altin already. And pretend again that the ending of the YOI anime will be happy, and won't destroy us like what NO.6 did. That anime broke my heart.]


End file.
